Blooming of the red rose
by tomiie
Summary: If I were to make a wish would you answer? If I were to pray for your return would you come back to me?Somedays your being away makes my heart ache...When will you come back..back to spirt world?I miss you and anciously anticipate your return. KxB
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 : The rose blooms  
  
If I were to make a wish would you answer?   
  
If I were to pray for your return would you come back to me?  
  
Somedays your being away makes my heart ache...  
  
When will you come back..back to spirt world?  
  
I miss you and anciously anticipate your return.  
  
With sincerest love,  
  
Boton  
  
Kurama stuffed the letter into his pocket. It was a old piece of parchment from all the times he looked at it. He headed on his way to Yusuke's house. Soon he would see Boton again he sighed deeply. It had been several weeks since he last stared into the lavender eyes. She had almost died along with Keiko inside the apartment room from one of the seven's attack. Kurama then realized how much he had cared for the deity. As far as he could see ahead of him were living creatures prancing happily on this summer day. The plants were in bloom. He paused at a rose bush just to smell the sweet scent enter his nose. Then he continued to walk on his way a breeze flushed passed him he smirked and sighed.  
  
"Hiei? I wasn't expecting you here." Kurama smiled briefly.  
  
"Hn. Well what kind of person wouldn't be outside in such glorious weather." Kurama could tell Hiei was being sarcastic and snickered."What is so funny?" Hiei placed a pierceing stare at Kurama's well framed face.  
  
"That would only intimidate Kuwabara." Hiei said nothing to the responce he was deep into thought."You know you could just tell her your her sister."  
  
"She wouldn't want to know that!" Kurama could tell he hit a nerve.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei I'm just in a bad mood."  
  
"So oh so calm you can get in a bad mood?" Kurama's gazed fell down to the pavement. Hiei brought both arms above the back of his head."Oh sorry I forgot." He said that with no sincereity like usually he remained placid. Hiei looked stressed about something.  
  
"Just go along without me I'll get there soon."  
  
"You sure?" Kurama nodded Hiei zipped off. Kurama decided it was best that he walked alone he needed to think of the past events.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Boton! Keiko! Where are you! Boton!" Kurama rumaged threw the rubble. Out of it was a peach colored flesh. He shifted off the hand to pull out Keiko. He brushed off the rubble that caked onto her."Keiko are you alright!" Keiko's brown eyes slowly opened to stare at Kurama.  
  
"Yusuke? Yusuke!" She fumbled out of his arms and fell to the floor."Yusuke!" she cried.   
  
"No it's alright where is Boton?" Keiko's eyes widened.  
  
"I...I don't know!" she cried even harder. Kurama felt a wave of fear and rage pull over him. He ripped and tore apart threw the rubble. 'She can't be dead!' His heart screamed but his head held little hope. 'If Keiko survived Boton surely must have.' He pulled off the thick dry wall that caked the room. A large wall the size of a whole room was tilted at a angle. Kurama yelled,  
  
"Rose Whip!" The dry wall dissolved Kurama heaved the pieces off the floor. Buried underneath was a thick amount of blue hair. Kurama sweeped the covering board off to reveal Boton. He held her in his lap."Boton are you alright answer me Boton." She wasn't breathing and Kurama had got no pulse. 'No! Don't die on me!'   
  
"What are you going to do!" Keiko shrieked. 'What I can.' He placed the sleeping beauty flat on the floor. Kurama pried open her mouth and grasped a deep breathe of air. Slowly he forced air into her lungs. And press down on her chest to get the air circulateing. No responce came from Boton."No Boton." Keiko blubbered. Kurama kept trying until there was a pulse. It was faint but it was there."Should we take her to the hospital?"  
  
"Keiko you do remember that the when the doctor was defeated the whole vacintiy was destroyed?"  
  
"Oh..." she held her right hand to her lip and bit her finger nail. Boton needed some help with the wounds she recieved from the dry wall. Fire blazed in from upstairs. 'Boton and Keiko must have came down the stairs before Sniper hit the building.   
  
"We have to get out of here."  
  
"What about merman?" Kuwabara appeared from the hallway.  
  
"Leave it to me!" Kuwabara ran upstairs.  
  
"Be careful!" Keiko called to him. Kuwabara turned to Keiko giving her the thumbs up.  
  
"Don't worry leave it to me." he said that more to give himself courage.  
  
"Keiko!"  
  
"Yusuke!" she leaped into his arms. Fire blow a couple windows.  
  
"I'm going to get Boton out of here." Kurama stated and leaped before he got an answer his friends were safe. Boton lulled her eyes almost opening them."It'll be okay Boton I'm here." Boton opened her eyes.  
  
"Kurama?" her voice dryly questioned.  
  
"Yes I'll keep you safe." Kurama stopped running when he reached a cave out of harms way for the time being. He set Boton down on the soft ground. She slowly came back to life. As in slowly waking to give her sweet smile.  
  
"Thankyou Kurama you saved me."  
  
"Your welcome." Kurama was surprised how worried he really was.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kurama again pulled out his letter and gazed upoun it the beagaining was part of his favorite poam:  
  
If I were to make a wish would you answer?   
  
If I were to pray for your return would you come back to me?  
  
Somedays your being away makes my heart ache..  
  
Each time you leave I lose apart of myself with you.  
  
I pray you would return so together we can be whole  
  
By Yourtruly (tomiie789)  
  
Kurama placed the letter back into his pocket. He returned Boton to Sprit world and visited her almost daily after The Seven was defeated. Then he just stopped this letter was sent to him with all Boton's affections to him. The sender was noneother than Yusuke. He got it from Koenma and ever since Kurama couldn't get Boton out of his head. He smiled briefly he was finally at Yusuke's where he would be told the new mission but that didn't phase him. He'd see Boton again.  
  
tomiie789: To be continued...So does anyone know what happened with The Seven? I have the tape with the guy named Merman or something I haven't watched it for awhile but I remember that Sniper shot the window with Boton Merman and Keiko inside. Shizuru escaped I think...(wracking brain getting head ache.) anyway TTFN to anyone if they might read this. 


	2. Distant memories

Chapter 2: Distant memories  
  
The sun pieced Kurama's emerald eyes he sheened with the light. He played with the letter in his pocket for he saw in eye distance the apartment. Kurama frowned slightly and his brow tensed. He'd be arriveing soon to another task set before him. Youko relished all the challenges but Kurama felt slightly uneasy. Slowly Kurama brought his hand up to knock on the door.   
  
He tapped upoun it lightly and was taken back when the door burst open before him.  
  
"Your here!" Kuwabara exclaimed with a dumb look of happiness on his face. Kuwabara turned behind him and shouted."He's here!"   
  
"We could hear the door you numbskull." Hiei shoved Kuwabara out of his walking way."It's a good thing I went ahead otherwise I'd die from how slow you went." Kurama looked flushed with embarassment he put one arm to his head.  
  
"Well I had alot to think about." Yusuke's mother smiled and aknowledged his presence she sat lazily on Yusuke's chair closest to the door. She held in her hand loosesly a glass full of soda. Yusuke stood from the couch and went up to Kurama.  
  
"Hey buddy where've ya been?" Yusuke looked better from the last time Kurama saw him."Come have a seat." Yusuke could tell how Kurama looked and probly felt out of place so he directed his friend to the couch with his hand shoved on Kurama's back. After Kurama sat Yusuke sat as well on the couch. Hiei stood leaned against the wall. Kuwabara made a run for the livingroom when he tripped and fell on Hiei's foot.  
  
"Hey you pipsqeak I was walking here." Kuwabara held up a fist to Hiei.  
  
"Please don't fight!" Mrs.Urameshi pleaded.  
  
"I won't Mrs.Urameshi." Kuwabara smiled and sat down on the floor crosslegged. He gave Hiei the glare that stated 'We'll finish this later.' Hiei glared at Kuwabara with anamosaty  
  
Mrs.Urameshi glanced at Yusuke.  
  
"I'm going out Yusuke make sure your guests are comfortable." she set her glass down on the kitchen counter and grabbed her clanging keys.  
  
"I will!" he shouted at his mothers presence that exited the house."Kuwabara get the tape."   
  
"Oh yeah!" He grabbed his tape and placed it in the new vhs player.  
  
"When did you get the tape player?" Kurama asked with wonderment.   
  
"Oh you remember..." Yusuke beagain Kurama sighed softly he had aparrently missed alot.  
  
"No obviously he doesn't Yusuke." Hiei growled.  
  
"People from the electronic store gave it to me when I stopped a attack from the seven." Yusuke gave Kurama the thumbs up. Kurama nodded and stared at the ground."Why are you so glum Kurama?" Yusuke's question was overlooked when the tv boomed on.  
  
"Hey look guys I got it started." Kuwabara beamed with pride. Yusuke leaned back and put his arms on the back of the couch.  
  
"I wonder what Koenma has to say this time." On the screen boomed a Koenma production. The same one from when they watched the tape for Yukina. Yusuke snickered.  
  
"I have a very important task for all of you." Koenma beagain."Resently the Netherworld has been brought back."  
  
"But we stopped Yakumo!" Yusuke jumped out of his seat.  
  
"You only delayed the inevinable." Koenma sighed tension ran high."Yakumo has made demands."  
  
"What kind of demands!?" Yusuke yelled at the tv. Koenma looked down.  
  
"If we do not return the power sphere to him at the Kasamae shrine...he will kill Boton!" Koenma brought his face up which was full of tears. Kurama jumped up from the couch.  
  
"When! When did this happen?" All eyes fell on Kurama.  
  
"Kurama...." Yusuke looked for words of reassurence.  
  
"Just a couple of hours ago!" Koenma screamed. Hiei covered his ears.  
  
"Must you scream so!" Hiei yelled angerly. Kurama for the door.  
  
"Kurama wait!" Yusuke shouted but to no avail. Kurama ran down the street and charged at the Kasamae shrine. 'If it isn't enough he had to fool me into believeing Kuronue's death was my fault and if it isn't enough he took her once before...' Kurama gridded his teeth in the memory. He wasn't there when Boton was taken. Kuramas thought drew back to the past.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Kurama stood in the ready fog swirled around where stood making it impossible to find Kuronue. Kurama seached his eyes looking threw the fog.  
  
"You are truly dispickable." Kuronue said from behind Kurama. Kurama whirled around. Kuronue swung his pendent around his hand."In the past you fled and left me to die. Now you are trying to destroy our dream," Kuronue's tone wavered,"My old friend." Kuronue flung his blade at Kurama. Kurama jumped above the blade which was pulled back to Kuronue.  
  
"Kuronue it is true that I could not rescue you that day. But please believe this...I...I...tried." Kurama's hand where spread out on both sides of his body. Then he made a fist."I tried I really tried." Shiny blades could slightly be seen threw the dense fog.  
  
"Silence!" Kuronue hollard. Blades swung at Kurama the first he jumped sideways to avade the second he flipped. The third blade that came at him he had to jump backwards. just after his feet touche the ground another forced Kurama to jump upward and flip the blade just missing him. Kurama him the ground.  
  
"Uhh!" pain struck his already bleeding chest. Kurama croutched down and held his chest. His purple shirt already stained with blood. Kurama ached with pain and couldn't help but moan. Blood pored out more to stain threw the yellow ribbon. Another blade swung at Kurama he leaped up and pulled his 'Rose Whip' to block the blade."Don't do this! Rose Whip!" the 'Rose Whip swung the blade away from Kurama. Kurama held his chest with his left arm and the Rose Whip in the right. He swung his whip again to block the blades that flew at him. A blade hit the whip and got attached to it. The blade fell to the ground. Kurama panted.  
  
"Heh heh." Kuronue chuckled evily,"What's wrong," Kuronue approached slowly,"Your not fighting back." Kurama fell to his knees. Kuronue still headed toward him.  
  
"Kuronue what you are trying to do now is wrong." Kuronue's eyes flickered with agitation he pulled his pendent so it streched not quite arms length held in both arms.  
  
"You say it's wrong. How dare you say that." Kuronue pulled his blade from the chain he held it on out of the ground. He raised it in the air. Kurama sat with sad eyes he breathed in quickly with a look of surprise mixed with sadness.  
  
"Listen to me Kuronue." Kuronue himself dove at Kurama from his left above him with his black wings.  
  
"Shut your," He yelled flinging his blade at Kurama who tried blocking it with his Rose Whip the blade caught Kurama's shoulder.Kurama shrieked and was flown back. Kuronue's blade and himself flung at the ground. "Mouth!" Kurama rolled when he hit the ground. He forced himself to rest on his knees. His red hair drewped low to the ground. He held his chest. Kuronue's feet was heard coming toward Kurama."You still haven't remembered have you." Kuronue swung his pendent."You left me." Kurama wincced from the pain that was brought to his shoulder. He gasped with more pain his breath was heavy. Kuronue's pendant made a floresent red light when Kuronue swung it back and forth. A red aura surronded his right hand. Kurama could see Kuronue but barely he was way ahead of him. A blade swung above Kurama's head it glistened. Blades seemed to surround him. Kurama was entranced by the pendent."You traitor." Kurama felt sadness and guilt his eyes almost watered. The pendent swung back and forth almost in one flewed motion leaving the red light to be almost curved like Kuronue's blades as it swerved."Traiter! Traiteerrrrrr! Traiteeerrrrrrrr!" A swooshing sound was heard all threw the foggy construction site. A blade hit Kurama's side. Kurama lept back.  
  
"Oww! Owf!" Kurama fell to his left side many feet away from Kuronue then onto his back. Kuronue landed on the ground as Kurama tried to push himself up.  
  
"Now you can make up for your ugly past." Kuronue hissed. Kurama now on his knees with his arms he still tried to push himself up with. He stared at his old partner. One arm was fully streched the other still rested on the ground.  
  
"I didn't...I" Kuronue's pendent twirled so fast no pendent was visable just a red circle.  
  
"Hah whats wrong? Are you going to try to kill me? So as to save yourself again?" He chuckled still spinning the pendent. Kurama now had both arms fully extended on the ground.  
  
"No your wrong that time your pendent..." Kuronue had the chain of the pendent enticed around his fingers. He twirled the pendent then caught it with the same hand.  
  
"With this sive I will now cleanse your pathetic soul." He tossed the pendent at Kurama. Kurama's eyes blazed wide with surprise.  
  
"Whats this!" The pendent shimmered red. A memory snapped into Kurama's head.  
  
Youko Kurama turned hand outstreached with a gold looking mirror.  
  
"No Don't Kuronue!" He yelled. Kuronue ran with his black wings outstreached. Kurama's words echoed through the forest. Kuronue's face was dark and blood poured out the open bamboo that had impaled him.  
  
"Forget about me Kurama! Go runnnnnnnn!" Kuronue yelled. Kurama snapped out of his memory and looked at the Kuronue before him. Kuronue held two blades across his chest.  
  
"Now I finsh you!" He said as he disappeared into the fog. The fog swirled around Kurama. Kurama reached his hand back to his hair  
  
"Kuronue..." He clutched a plant to his chest."Please give me strength." The fog swirled around in a circle like a tornado it had a massive circular opening above. Kuronue leaped down to Kurama blades outstreached wings open. Kuronue swung at Kurama.  
  
"Die!" Kuronue grumbled at unexpected pain and dropped one of his blades. Kurama had raised his left arm enough so his right arm could swing and impale Kuronue. Kurama didn't even need to turn to do it."Ah.." Kuronue choked."You...you...wahhh!"  
  
"The one with the ugly rotten soul is you!" Kurama said still on one knee. Kuronue back up somewhat. Kurama turned."You are not my old friend Kuronue!" He pushed forward with the plant which resembled a blade further in Kuronue's chest. Then quickly pulled it out blood dripped from it."Show me your true form!" Kuronue clutched the hole that Kurama made. And gasped in pain. He changed it a ugly red demon with orange hair and grey armor.  
  
"How did you discover my trick?"  
  
"I could tell." Kurama held up the pendent."First of all Kuronue always carried this pendent with him. He would never just throw it away. Whats more," Kuramas aura glowed golden."No matter what the circumstances he would never attack an enemy from the rear." He approached the demon with his sword. The demon gasped wide eyed it threw the blade it used. Kurama's expression was placid the blade zoomed past his head he still glowed."Hah Kuronue risked his own life telling me to run away. You twisted my memories of our friendship!" Kurama blazed red."WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurama shouted. The demon screamed and backed off sweat dripped from its brow. Kurama struck the ground with the sword and out of it three vines with sharp points flew at the demon. The prickers became gigantic and impaled the demon hundreds of them appeared. All were sharp bamboo trees. A bright Yellow ball of energy forced the leaves of the top of the tall trees back. Kurama screamed with anger. The light disappeared and the leaves started to fall Kurama stood the breeze and leaves swept by him. Hiei stood fifteen feet away from him.  
  
"So even someone as calm as you gets occastionally gets angry," Kurama slowly turned to him,"Hm its good to know." Hiei walked up to Kurama who in turned gazed down.  
  
"Not being able to rescue Kuronue that day..."  
  
"Kurama," Kurama looked at Hiei. Hiei's red eyes stared back at him."There is no one that does not have not carried scars on his heart," Hiei looked away,"If there where someone in the world like that he would be a shallow soul." Hiei walked away.  
  
End Flashback  
  
'I couldn't stop Yakumo from taking Boton then but I will not let him do it again. She sacrificed so much when he ripped the power sphere out of her body.' Kurama turned his head in memory.'When I arrived I found Hinigeshi leaning over Boton and Yakumo before Yusuke on the ground. Yakumo flung me with my Rose Whip without a single thought. Hiei was even going to sacrifice himself to kill Yakumo. We joined Yusuke with our spirit energy from the power sphere but that wasn't enough. Yusuke got him again we all thought he was dead how could he have survived. I pulled out Hinigeshi out of the rubble just like I did to Boton.'  
  
Flashback  
  
Yusuke held Boton she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yusuke." He nodded.   
  
End Flashback   
  
'I help Hinigeshi up my heart was filled relief when I knew she was alright. I remember Yusuke saying if he did come back we'd give him a good beating. But I never thought he would be still alive. I couldn't save her.' Kurama thought about when Kaito took her soul. How Youko almost instantly poured out muttering every curse the demon knew. 'I won't let you kill her Yakumo.' Kurama sprinted threw the almost desolate streets. 'I'll reach Boton soon if I kept this pace but then would I have the strength to kill him?' A voice came at the back of Kurama's mind. 'When did you become afraid of fighting to the death?' Kurama sighed and smirked Youko had spoken to him a rare delight it was. A presence's aura Kurama instantly felt.  
  
"You can't do this alone." Kurama gritted his teeth. 'Alone or with help I will kill Yakumo for all he did.' Kurama and Hiei approached the Shrine. Soon all would be answered...  
  
tomiie789:To be continued...sorry if I spoiled anything about Yu Yu Hakusho Poltergeist report...oh and sorry if its ooc. 


	3. A decieving trap?

Chapter 3: A decieveing trap?  
  
The stairs was a easy task for him to fly up for nothing would stop Kurama from getting to her. Shines ground seemed normal exactly the same as it had been when Yusuke and Kuwabara were there. Although the air was distilled a no ominous feeling was felt by Kurama or Hiei. The crimson haired figure sped up dispite the suspicious standing of the shrine, immediately a black sleeve flew in front of his chest and gripped his shirt.  
  
"For someone so smart why are you so stupid with your feelings?" Kurama ripped Hiei's hand from his shirt.  
  
"Hiei don't test me...," Eyes narrowing he stared at the building compound just yonder of his feet,"I know that things are astray."  
  
"Yet you risk walking blindly into a obvious trap?" Hiei's red eyes narrowed as he turned his head to a angle. 'For Boton I would do that and more.' "Don't be reckless with all of us before we still couldn't win against him. Being with the humans has made you soft..." The words were short lived when a ruckus was heard from within the shrines grounds. Kurama took off running to the shrines door and flug the sliding door open with ease. A body fell face forward in a mass of blue hair towards the ground inches away from the door. Kurama grabbed her before she hit the ground and slowly lowered both their bodies to the ground.  
  
"Boton!" He pulled the blue hair from her face. Boton's complextion was paler than it ever was the colors appeared to be a white grey with a small tint of yellow, and under her eyes were dark black smudges. It looked like she was wearing black eye shadow under her eyes."What did he do to you!" Kurama held her head against his tightly and protectively holding her frame. Behind him a pair of red eyes carefully scanned the surroundings.  
  
"I don't sense him." Hiei's eyes shifted around the room.  
  
"Nor do I..." Eyelashes fluttered on his cheek."Boton?" Slowly the eyelids opened to reveil her amethyst were not at all amethyst but were indeed a vile red color. It was encrusted inside the eyes coating them with malice. Tears of red blood slid from her encrusted eyes."Oh my god! Boton!" Kurama wiped the dripping blood from her eyes but the blood that was caked on over her eyes and couldn't be removed. Her lower lip quivered as more blood tears flew down her cheeks.  
  
"Kurama is that you?" Her voice was weak and scratchy."I can't see you!" She bawled. Kurama did the only thing he could think of...hold her close and rub her back. 'I will make him pay I promise you!' Hiei didn't seem to know how to react to the tears. It reminded him of Yukina how her eyes were tears were jewels so precious but they were brought from her suffering."Where are you!"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"Kurama where are you! I can't find you!" Her head swayed away as if trying to see someone else in the room.  
  
"I'm right here!" He repeated. 'What happend to her?' She struggled in his grasp.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Her blood encrusted tears flew hitting her pink kimono leaving more stains."NO! NOT LIKE THAT NO!"  
  
"Not like what?" Both Hiei and Kurama could tell that she was having some kind of inner struggle with herself. Foot steps made Kurama cling onto the raving Boton and Hiei draw his Katakana ready for attack.  
  
"Where is he? I'll take him on right now!" Kuwabara looked all around the room searching for Yakumo.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She wailed and struggled.  
  
"What happend to Boton?" Yusuke croutched low to look at her. Noticing her encrusted eyes he gasped.  
  
"Whoa what the hell happend to her?" Kuwabara looked at her aswell."Yakumo that son of a bitch how dare he hurt a woman!"  
  
"It seems he doesn't have the same sence of morals as you do." Hiei's presence suddenly appeared behind Kuwabara as he sheathed his Katakana.  
  
"EE!" Kuwabara leaped away."Don't scare me like that!" Hiei raised a eyebrow and almost smiled.  
  
"Let's get her out of here!" Kurama scooped her up into his arms. She began to kick and wriggle against him. 'I will make him pay for whatever he did to you!'  
  
tomiie789: This is kind of a opening to the next couple of chapters...sorry but I got kinda of ran out of poems to use right now...and I like sci-fi better. NOT to say there will be no more poems.  
  
shygurl: I respect your opinion I think you are very helpful. I'm sorry you feel that way on Kuwabara but I can't please the masses. I don't hate Kuwabara but he can act like a super idiot at times. Which is funny!  
  
Cristina Gomez: I didn't think anyone was ever gonna read this again thanks for inspireing me to continue writeing! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Petals 

Piles of paperwork cluttered the princes desk,'I wish Botan were here', he sighed and angrily stamped another folder. His pacifier bobbing rapidly in and out of his mouth. The giant tv screen flared static somehow it couldn't be fixed.

"Oh boy!" He smashed his head against the desk.

"Sir you must not do that." The purple ogre, garbed in the leopard loin cloth pleaded.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do!" The Koenma cried.

"There there." He padded the lord's back and shushed him. "It'll be alright soon my lord."

Kurama couldn't take his eyes off her. Her head rested against his chest sleeping. Any other time he would have tastily lusted after her trim waist. Her long blue hair, her good hearted nature, and her violet...eyes. The hardened blood was crusty. 'I will keep my promise!'

"You should get some rest. You need to be at your full strength." Kurama turned to the raven haired demon who stood in the doorway. He simply nodded. It was easier said then done and Hiei knew full well. Kurama sighed quietly, while the girl that lay asleep slowly awoke in his arms.

"Kurama?" Hiei sulked away. "Its dark in here." Bile ran down Kurama's throat though it was dim in the room it was still bright enough to see. For those who were able.

"Yes, it is." She faked a chuckled.

"It's good to be back in your arms again I feel so safe here." She peeled her body away from his chest to turn and face him. And embraced him. His arms returned the favor and he held her as tightly as he could to his chest. She piped a moan.

"I'm sorry." He muttered embarassed.She grabbed his arms and tucked them against her back having him grab her shoulderblades. He held her as tightly as before, if not tighter. She sighed. Something about Boton seemed so sereen. He drowned his face into her hair. It smelled of blossoms, and cherry trees. Not a trace of Yakumo was evident. Kurama thought that strange for a moment before being entranced by her nuzzling him. Her arms traced the roughness of his back and worked against the stress. His feral instincts, purred and gave in to all of the ministrations. "No, no one has ever held me so securely. I've never been so relaxed before."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you Boton. I truly do."

"Kiss me." Her soft peachy lips cried for a connection, as they were pushed together. A dark feeling began to bubble in his gut. Something wasn't right. But he ignored it, her lips were too inviting. Too close! On contact Kurama was knocked onto his back with Boton on top of him. Her new dominance was vigurating they devoured eachothers mouths there were no gentle passionate kisses here. Just mouth against mouth. Something definately wasn't right. Kurama was too lost to care. His soul felt like it was losing connection from his body. A force pulling him drawing him away.

"Stop." He moaned. "Please somethings wrong." Boton did not listen and continued kissing him. She even gave him a lick at the base of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Her red eyes unable to see seemed to find a way to look at Kurama's eyes.

"Don't you love me?" Those eyes showed a sadness.

"Of course I do. But your not acting like yourself." He tried pulling his self away from her spell. Only he was too far gone Boton had him right where she wanted him...

-Sagashi masu. Matta. Shini masu ano hana wa kirei deshita-

I searched. I waited. I died. That flower was pretty.


End file.
